


Like Quicksilver

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble, Extended Metaphor, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Metaphor, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, mercury (the element), quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Aziraphale is a metaphorizing pine tree. Crowley is liquid mercury. (Well, sort of.)Ineffable Flufftober, Day 6. Prompt: Quicksilver.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Like Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even count as fluff? Who knows. Probably not. I wrote it, though!

Of the pair, Crowley has always been more prone to the use of metaphor than Aziraphale. Still, Aziraphale has spent six thousand years searching for some substance to which the demon can be compared.

Every attempted metaphor — fire, stars, even the snake itself — has failed to stand up to scrutiny. Crowley would probably say this is because Aziraphale overthinks things. Most likely, that is because Aziraphale  _ does  _ overthink things.

Still, in the years, decades, or centuries that pass between their meetings, musing on Crowley in metaphor has given Aziraphale something enjoyable to overthink.

His latest conceptualization: Crowley as quicksilver.

Changeable, yet constant; elusive, yet entrancing; marvelous, yet dangerous. Coming close, so close, time and time again — only to roll away at the last moment, displaced by Aziraphale’s fumbling fingers. Liquid mercury, untouchable.

And if they ever do manage to touch, to stay in one place without slipping apart? That impossibility doesn’t bear thinking about.

But eventually, after six thousand years, they do touch, and stay.

And here this metaphor too breaks down, like all the others. But that doesn’t matter, because Aziraphale no longer needs a metaphor. Now, he has the real thing.

There is no toxicity in Crowley’s quicksilver.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
